Battle Network Effect
by Bio team2
Summary: We all know what happens when aliens meet a humanity, but how will they react to the Navi's? I such at summaries


AN: Three things for any future readers to know. 1) This is my first story so please no flaming 2) this story takes place after the anime not the games or manga 3) I am a slow writer

200X-200X: The events of Megaman NT Warrior occur.

201X-Spring: After the use of Dimensional Area Generators to temporarily bring cyberworld beings into the real world, SciLab begins research to see if humans could be brought into cyberworld. But things don't go smoothly as disaster strikes the labs of SciLab as one of the initial tests for what is now known as the Cyber Program creates a slowly growing worm hole leading to cyberworld sucking up all mater in its wake. Later the same year an attempt was made to close the hole, the opposite in fact happens causing the holes growth to increase at a pace so fast that the earth is completely devoured within a week. The Cyber world was affected by the worm hole as well, with its population exploding after nearly all of the earth's human population are sent to cyberworld. Scientists from virtually all fields of science being to try to find a way of stopping the growth of the worm hole from cyberworld. The electromagnetic pulse from the holes formation causes all time keeping equipment to partially fail causing date's to be studied, as a result all previous dates have the letter X placed in them because exact dates were not stored.

201X-Summer: The holes growth is slowed down marginally but all efforts are temporarily halted when reports of people begin changing into NetNavi's. When examined they are showed to have the same abilities of normal NetNavi's but still age (all be it at a much slower rate), and can still partake in any normal human activities. At the same time a similar change is witnessed in the regular NetNavi's granting them all the same abilities, simultaneously NetNavi's that have childlike appearances quickly begin to physical age to appearances that matches their actual age.

201X-Fall: The growth of the Worm Hole is stopped though the solar system is destroyed, all the inner planet (Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars) and the Sun have been completely destroyed be the holes growth and without the gravity of the sun the remaining planet drift out of what was the solar system lost forever. Work is now split between shrinking the hole down to a less dangerous size and studying the changes that have happened to both humans and NetNavi's.

202X: The Worm hole is finally shrunk down to about the size of earth's moon. It is decided that since they've change so much that humans and NetNavi's no longer call themselves such, instead they being to refer to themselves as just Navis's. Meanwhile it is discovered that Navi's can still give birth and have children. Lan Hikari proposes to Mayl Sakurai and they get married several months later. Megaman proposes to Roll the following year, and get married 1 year later. The worm hole begins to be called the tear.

203X: After much hard work a ship is sent thought the tear and successfully enters normal space, to the surprise of the crew it is discovered that in normal space that Navis can switch from their net form to one that looks entirely human, study of this phenomenon begins. Construction of what is called the ring station is begun to guard the tear against anything that could threaten the live on the Navi citizens. With the ability to traverse real space again the thought of space exploration begins to infect the minds of the Navi public as well as the need for a centralised government, the United Digital Federation is formed a great number of lengthy discussions by former world leaders. Plans begin to once again explore the final frontier.

204X: Using data collected from the tear scientists are able to create a pair of small controlled wormholes on the ring station a distance of 3 meters apart, an apple is sent though but the process requires more power than anticipated and they shut off shortly after the apple crosses through, the experiment is considered a success anyway.

2045: The time of year is re-established, the masses cheer.

2048: The UDF's first ship the U.D.F. Frontier is launched. Disaster strikes as the ship neared the former edge of the solar system the digitally constructed ship begins to disintegrate approximately 1.75 light years from the tear. The ship is able to make it back to the Ring Station and it is discovered that with the exception of Navi's ,anything digitally constructed begins to disintegrate if it gets too far from the tear, the distance varying based on the size of the object (1.6-2.1 light-years).

2053: A rouge planet enters the vicinity of the tear. It is approximately the size of Mercury and it is calculated that it will be remain in range of the tear for 3 years before moving out of digi-stucted craft. Plans are drawn up to mine as much materials as possible from the planet to create a small fleet for physical ships to travel to and colonize the closest star to act as a 'home' base for further expansion into the galaxy. Attempts begin on trying to create energy weapons for possible use on future war ships.

2056: The rouge planet, at this point dubbed Vita, leaves the range of the tear. When all is said and done a total of around 59,000,000 tons of virtually every element of the periodic table was mined and stored on the Ring Station, which was expanded with both dry docks and refinery plants of all kinds and warehouses to store all the materials. Construction now begins on the colonization fleet that will head to Alpha Centauri.

2058: Scientists in the Ring Station discover create an energy cannon that produces kinetic force for use on war ships as well as a FTL drive utilizing the data from the first experiments utilizing wormhole, it is capable of traveling .3 light-years in a single jump, and requires 24 hours to recharge.

2065: The Fleet is completed and consists of the Colonization fleet is completed and is launched. It contains 8 colony ships, each of which can carry 675,000 Navi's, as well as 3 destroyers, 5 Frigates, and 12 Corvettes to serve as escort and protection for the colony ships. Roughly 2 weeks later the fleet reaches Alpha Centauri and discover that it not only has two additional planets then what was previously thought but one is a Garden World, similar to earth with the exception of having slightly less water, it is called Pandora and first city is called .

2071: A new element is accidentally discovers, at first it is thought to be completely inert, until a current is run through. It is discovered that the element, now called element zero, can change the mass of the local area depending on the electrical charge that is run through it. It is studied further to see what possible uses it could have.

2075: UDF space has expanded to 5 other systems. In the system of the colony Eden, a large structure is found orbiting the edge of the system, it is found to contain vast amounts of element zero in it and after several months of experimentation it is concluded that it is a form of FTL device linked with a similar devise several light years away. Preparations begin to see if those hypotheses are correct.

2076: A frigate, the UDF Midway is sent through the Relay; contact is lost with it shortly after it is launched. A rescue is sent out to look for them almost immediately afterwards, when they find where the ship was ended up they were greeted by the disturbing sight of the Midway slowly drifting through space, when the rescuers entered the ship they found it was completely empty, with all systems and escape pods intact. It is reveled through review of the security tapes that the super accelerated used by the relay, agitated and damaged the crew's code and they simply disintegrated part of the way through the jump. It is decided afterward that any further exploration and use of relays is to be carried out by automated and/or remote control craft in the future.

2110: The exploration Cruiser New York makes first Contact.

AN: Okay... so this is an after thought. I don't have very many idea's for Navi (human) characters. If you have any ideas leave them in a review or PM me in the following format.

Name: (Can be a mix of a human and net navi name)

Gender:

Physical description- Human form:

Physical description- Navi/battle form:

Personality:

Default Weapons:

Job/position:

An thank you to anyone that reads this.


End file.
